


You Taste Like Cherries

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, Chocolate, F/M, Holiday, Honeymoon, Portugal - Freeform, Sweet Kisses, Vacation, all that ooey gooey sweet stuff, cherries, languid strolls, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: It was a quiet stroll through the Ancient town. Within its great castle walls of Obidos, Portugal, the newly-wedded Scamander's had eyes only for each other, and a tasting for cherries...





	You Taste Like Cherries

 

****

**You Taste Like Cherries**

 

* * *

 

 

They strolled through the ancient cobblestone streets hand in hand. With their fingers entwined and bodies held close, the love between them radiated off the subtlety of their closeness. This shared _love_ couldn't be seen in their more obvious hand-holding, but in the finer details: the way _his_ thumb stroked the back of her hand softly; the way she leaned into his body and held his arm like it was her main support; the way his eyes changed to a very distinct color when he looked at her and nothing else; the way she seemed to close her eyes every time she inhaled his scent. They weren't just _in love_ with one another, but completely _intertwined_. It was as if they had managed to meld together their bodies, minds, and souls into one single unit.

“This is so beautiful, Newt.” Tina’s voice held a warmth and softness to it that was uncharacteristic for the typically strong Auror. Their steps were slow and languid as they admired the sight of the castle walls towering over them. Vines spread and grew between the ancient stones and houses, sprouting cheerful pink and yellow blossoms that brought new life to the old and decrepit village.

“There are a lot of _beautiful things_ to watch here.” Newt’s voice was tender and held the texture of a wisp of smoke in the air. She glanced up at him, curious as to the meaning of his words and discovered that he wasn't admiring the blossoms or ancient architecture, but _her._

Tina swallowed thickly and felt her breath catch in her throat as a tendril of heat curled down her spine.

 _“Ginja! Ginja! Ginjinha e chocolate acqui!”_ An elderly woman shouted into the street with leathery lungs as they neared her tiny stand.

“Aye,” she bellowed while clapping her hands together in emphasis. “Amor, _que lindo_!” She beckoned them forward with wide arms, like the old witch trying to lure Hansel and Gretel in her candy house. Tina and Newt exchanged glances and realized the moment couldn't be ruined.

 _“Ginjinha para os meninos?”_ She sang as they approached the tiny wooden stand. Tina held her partner’s arm close, never dropping her smile. The old woman held out two tiny chocolate cups, a dark, thick liquid in each. _“Ginjinha? Para o casal, o primeiro_ _é de graça_ _.”_

Tina looked over at Newt with a question in her eyes.

“She's offering us the first one free for being a young couple.” He smiled at her, a tender expression that spoke so many more words than his voice could ever say. Each took a small chocolate cup, thanking the old woman, and paying despite her protests. As they walked away arm-in-arm, Newt watched her with a deep and peaceful smile as she tried the foreign drink.

Tina’s nose filled with the sweet scent of cherries and chocolate when she sniffed before taking the first tentative sip. Her taste buds ignited with the warm spiciness of the cherry drink. The liquor warmed a trail down her throat that started on her tongue and spread throughout her belly. As soon as the tiny treat was tasted, it was over. The last bit being the tiny chocolate cup that coated her tongue in a unique flavor that mixed with the remnants of the warm liquid.

“ _Mmm,_ ” Tina voiced an appreciative moan as she licked her fingers which were coated in a thin sheen of melted chocolate. Newt watched her closely, his own drink long gone but his entire body attuned to her as though she were the last dessert on the planet and he a starving man

“What’s next?” Her voice was low, and despite asking him a question, it promised him many unspoken words as well. Having had enough, he turned her in her spot to pull her thin body forcefully against his chest with a loud and approving laugh from her. Newt wrapped tightly against her, holding her close to his body as she snaked her arms around his neck.

“Now, I'm going to kiss my _wife._ ” And without any further ado Newt closed the space between them.

Tina felt her body float at the taste of his kiss. Her skin bubbled with warmth that radiated from her spine to flood her veins. The world seemed to stop around them when his tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for her permission to taste, and once granted, she released a long and deep moan of approval that only he could ignite.

When they finally separated, foreheads pressed together and breathing heavily, Tina licked her lips and laughed.

“What is so funny, _Mrs. Scamander?_ ”

She felt the giggle in her soul before it moved to her body. “ _You taste like cherries.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This picture is unfortunately _not_ my own. I didn't get a chance to go to this town during the daytime and my evening pictures were horrible, so this is a stock image from online.
> 
> Learn about this collection and how to submit your Newtina Honeymoon prompts @DeviosuDiggy on tumblr, and in the first fic of this series.
> 
> As always, please leave love in the form of a comment!


End file.
